From the Ashes
by xalent
Summary: One shot of how the Final Battle ends.


**From the Ashes  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hundreds of spells rained down from above as he ran for cover. Harry was outmatched. He spent two years searching for the location of the remaining Horcruxes and Voldemort. All the Horcruxes were destroyed and now Voldemort is mortal once more. What ever possessed him to think that killing Voldemort after destroying the Horcruxes would be easy? He wondered as he dove through a window to take shelter in a house.

He continued to run and leaped out of the window just before the house blew up into thousands of pieces. Harry got up from the ground and lifted his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" he cried as he made sure to dodge every spell Voldemort threw. If he was hit by any of those spells, it was near instant death.

Then, off in the distance, Harry could see his beloved Firebolt. Well, it was not the same Firebolt his godfather had given him. This one was from Ron who had stolen the previous one and got it burnt to crisp. He was angry at Ron for months before Ron presented him with this new Firebolt. Harry's anger dulled, but still refused to talk to Ron until Hermione explained how Ron spent weeks repairing the charred Firebolt until it was back into the original state. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and mounted it. This broom is the gift of the two people that he considered his family.

Harry flew his Firebolt with pride, but it quickly diminished as he saw the people he cared about battle the remaining Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were winning. His friends were outnumbered three to one, but they were still holding their ground.

Harry remembered a vow he had made half a year ago. No more of his friends would die so long as he lived. But those people Harry cared about were dying below him. He continued to lose friends to Voldemort. Now it was time to end this duel.

Harry found Voldemort floating above the battle with a smile on his face. Harry could see the confidence Voldemort displayed. _I'll show you what it means to underestimate me!_ Harry screamed silently as he charged with his broom. Voldemort shot spell after spell, but Harry dodged each and every one. When he came close to Voldemort, Harry turned his broom sideways and dismounted. Harry took a hold of the broom with one hand and turned his back towards Voldemort.

"Turning your back towards the enemy? How nice!" Voldemort shot a green jet at Harry, but did not expect the boy to move.

Harry looped around the broom and let go at the right angle launching himself at the Dark Lord. He landed both feet on Voldemort's chest and he knew that blow hurt. With his left hand, Harry grabbed Voldemort's wrist to make sure the Dark Lord could not hit him with a spell. With his other hand, he waved his wand and shouted, "Accio Triwizard Cup!" Harry knew Voldemort struggled to get free, but Harry locked his legs around Voldemort as he tossed his wand away. Then, he saw the Triwizard cup and grabbed a hold of it.

Voldemort stared at Harry in horror completely unaware Harry had plan all this. When they exited the port, they continued to fall. Harry smiled as he made sure Voldemort had his back to the ground. "Surprised, Voldy?" he mocked. "I thought it would be a fitting end for you to die in the house of which you were born to. The Riddle House!"

"I will not die, boy!" Voldemort hissed in response, but Harry could see the fear in the Dark Lord's eyes.

Below, he could see hundreds of shadows apparating in. They all stared up at Harry and Voldemort wondering what would happen next. At least he was able to save his friends. "Calling for help, eh, Voldy? This is very unlike the fearsome Dark Lord!"

"I don't need help to kill a boy like you!" The Dark Lord did not know how wrong his statement was. Harry unlocked his legs, placed them on Voldemort's chest and kicked off sending his nemesis towards the ground even faster. "Avada—" Voldemort began, but it was cut short as he slammed through the roof of the Riddle House. Harry smiled as he heard a cough of pain. Then, he crashed through another segment of roof.

Hundreds of Death Eaters stared up in horror. They could see their Dark Lord. A large wooden support beam pierced through his chest. Wooden splinters protruded from his body and his left arm was gone. The Dark Lord is dying. Blood poured out from his wounds as they rushed to his aid. But stopped. The Dark Lord raised his wand and whispered an incantation. Then, above the sky, the Dark Mark glowed. They smiled acknowledging that Harry Potter died.

Suddenly, the arm fell limp and their Dark Lord's wand fell out of his hand. They all felt a surged of pain rip through their left arms. Every one of the Death Eaters fell and screamed in pain. They had not felt this pain in seventeen years. The Dark Lord had perished once more.

When they looked up, they found themselves surrounded by a massive army of Aurors. Some tried to fight, but the pain was too much. They fell without ever casting a spell. Those who had not moved tossed away their wands and surrendered. They looked at the Riddle House once more and a shadow walked out. They all wondered who the shadow is as the house was set on fire.

As the figure approached, the Aurors sighed in relief. Harry Potter lives! Some of the Aurors broke free from the ring and ran over to the boy and hugged him with all their might. The Death Eaters fell to the ground in even greater despair. The Dark Lord died and the Boy-Who-Lived lives.

Harry laughed with his friends as they congratulated him. Everyone was tired. They had fought all night. But no one was too tired to celebrate victory over Voldemort. In the crowd, he found his best friend who had not participated in the final battle. Harry knew exactly the reason as he ran over and gave his best friend a bear hug. "I heard you gave everyone quite a scare!" Ron exclaimed as he pulled back to give a grin to his best friend.

"I tried," Harry joked as he looked over to see Hermione. She sat in her seat and smiled while rubbing her round belly. He gave Hermione a warm smile. Harry was glad Ron sat out of the action. It took Harry days to force Ron into seclusion to protect his wife and unborn child.

Speaking of wife, he turned to see Ginny as she ran and leaped into his arms. Harry hugged her and gave a good laugh. He was glad his wife was safe. Only Ron and Hermione knew about his secret marriage to Ginny. They were also the only ones who knew of her pregnancy. But everyone here could figure that out now. Her belly showed.

"You better take good care of her, mate!" Ron said with a glare. "It was hard enough to keep her from rushing out of the house!" Harry laughed in agreement. He had also managed to force Ginny to stay with Ron and Hermione. He would also have to thank someone else for keeping the three safe.

"Is 'he' here?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny wondered who Harry was referring to, but he gave them no response.

"No. 'He' might be here later though," Ron replied fully aware of who Harry was referring to.

Harry sighed in disappointment, but it was good that person was not here. Hermione and Ginny would throw one hell of a fit if he was. Harry turned to see Lupin and Tonks. They smiled in return as they walked over. "The Boy-Who-Lived lives," Tonks said with a smile.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore and everyone else is proud of your achievement, Harry," Lupin congratulated as he place a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry knew what Lupin wanted to say next. He did as well, but it was far too painful to say it. Harry just stared back into the werewolf's eyes and acknowledged the unspoken words.

When Lupin left, Harry looked around and looked at all the familiar faces he knew. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny Weasley. Well, Ginny Potter now. The Creevey borthers. Luna Lovegood. Patil twins. Oliver Wood. Seamus Finnegan. Professor Binns. Professor Trelawney. Argus Filch. Madam Hooch. Remus Lupin. Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey. Professor Slughorn. Professor Flitwick. Professor Grubbly-Plank. Professor Sprout. Madam Pince. Nymphadora Tonks. Dobby. Winky. They were all here and alive.

Then Harry thought of those not present. James and Lily Potter. Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Neville Longbottom. Cormac McLaggen. Dean Thomas. Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan. Rubeus Hagrid. Alastor Moody. Severus Snape.

A sudden gust of wind sent a chill throughout his body. Harry then felt as if he did not belong here. He looked up and noticed it was near sunrise. He looked around once more, and then realized why he felt that way. He looked at each and every one of his friends one last time and smiled. Then, Harry turned around and walked away from the party.

Ron brought out two bottles of Champaign and weaved through the party for Harry. After the first run, he realized something was wrong. He went around asking everyone if anyone had seen Harry. Then the heat of the party died. Everyone looked around searching for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then a shock rippled through the party. Harry Potter disappeared.

Harry walked up to a man sitting in the ruins of the Riddle House. The man had long oily black hair paired with dark black eyes. One would think the man was angry if not for the serene look on his face. Harry smiled as he approached. The man recognized Harry immediately and gave a smile in return. Harry could see the sadness in his eyes and smile. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Damn, so you knew I was here," a young man walked out from the ruins.

"I think we both knew," the older man said in response. The young man smiled in response. The young man contrasted the older man with his silver hair and eyes. It was like staring at light and darkness.

"It's about time I have to go. Take care of him when I am gone," Harry said as he looked down at a third man lying on the ground. The man looked like a splitting image of Harry himself, just without the glasses and the scar. "Love him as your son," he said to the older man before turning to the younger man and saying, "and love him as your brother."

A sudden grumble made all three men look down. The man open his eyes. His left eye was emerald green while his right was hazel. Harry smiled at the man and said, "Live your life the way you want and try to stay out of trouble." The two other men laughed. "It would be best if you stayed away from the world of magic. I would give you a great deal of trouble. Then again, the three of you will eventually return. It may sound like fate, but it is not. Fate is just an excuse. We all are given free will. Use it."

Then, on the horizon, the sun rose and Harry disappeared into the light. The man with green and hazel eyes was shocked for a moment. "Yes, that is a ghost of a man the two of us respect greatly," the older man said referring to himself and the silvered hair man. "Do you have a name you wish to call yourself?"

He just looked blankly at the older man and the silver haired man. "No." he replied.

The two laughed. "Neither do we," responded the silver haired one.

"Can you stand?" the older man asked. He just nodded in response. "Then let's go before someone discovers that we are alive." The three stood from the ashes of the Riddle house and walked towards the sun in the horizon. They were free at last. Free from a past they despised. Free from the mistakes they made. Free from the life their old names bear. They walked towards their freedom and their new lives.


End file.
